Family
by OoOMerry-had-a-little-lambOoO
Summary: "It wasn't long till he would be starting his family with Leah. His Leah, Leah Black" BLACKWATER one-shot


**Hey everyone! Happy late New Years! I hope you guys enjoyed the start of 2013 :D This story is just a quick one-shot, so thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**NO POV:**

"No"

"What?"

"No. No, _no_"

"But Lea-"

"I won't do It Jake, I _can't_"

"Yes you can babe-"

"Don't start with that "babe" stuff it won't work now, not in this situation anyway" Leah folded her arms, letting Jacob place his hands on her hips, slightly nudging her body forward till her hips hit into his gently, holding her close.

"I know this isn't something that can be joked around with Leah, I'm being dead serious here"

"You think I'm not being serious?" Jacob could tell she was about to get really mad, he sighed and shook his head about to say something but she continued speaking "you think that giving up being a wolf will be easy? That-that… no. _No_ Jacob, I can't do it, not just because it's impossible, but because I know it wouldn't work okay?" Jacob sucked in a breath, holding it in for a few seconds before letting it go out in a long sigh.

"Babe-"

"I told you-"

"Baby-"

"Same thing Jake-"

"I want this so bad"

"We're not ready"

"You and I both know that's not true"

"It _is_ true; I'm one hundred percent sure"

Jacob dipped his head so he was looking at Leah, eye to eye, she stared back into his intense stare not able to look away and felt her heart stop at the three simple words that came out of his beautiful mouth "I want kids" it wasn't the first time she had heard him say something like that, they were having this argument because he had said he wanted a baby, but not _kids_. As in plural. She was speechless, so she just stared at him as he held her hips, looking into her eyes.

"Jacob…" she shook her head as his name was uttered quietly "I _can't_ you know that" she was still speaking quietly and he stood up straight, wrapped his arm around her shoulder and started walking down the hall of their tiny home and into their room.

They have been together for four years, two years, living together and Jacob knew what it was going through her mind because he knew his Leah. So as he walked them into their room, he sat her on their large bed and crouched down in front of her till he was on his knees in front of her. Jacob slid his arms on top of her always bare thighs, which he loved, and reached for her hands, he grabbed her held the hand with the wedding and engagement bands and held it up slightly, lifting his eyes to hers Jacob took a deep breath before beginning.

Leah watched him with a confused frown on her face but let him talk "the day I gave you these rings Leah, was the day I vowed to love you, cherish you and care for you through sickness and in health, for better or for worse, till death do us part. I know Leah, I promise, _I_ _know_ you think that you won't ever have the chance to have kids but I know that you can and if you trust me, please just trust me when I say that we will make it happen but for that to happen, babe, you need to stop phasing for the hope that our child, our _babies_ will make it into this world" Leah listened to him intently, not able to stop the lump that formed in her throat as she let go of Jacob's hands to grip his forearms.

"Why are you doing this to me?" it was barley a whisper but she knew he could hear her, she tried to keep her tear ducts closed but soon her eyes welled up and became wet.

"Because I freaking love you babe" she looked down, blinked and felt her vision clear as a single tear fell from her eye. "Look at me Lee" taking her cheeks in both his hands, her hands still wrapped on his forearms, Jacob pulled his wife's face up and caught her eyes with his as he smiled gently "I want us to try, I want it all Lee, I want to see you round with my child, I want to have to wake up in the middle of the night to hold our baby when they she can't sleep. Everything Leah, I want _everything_" sniffing loudly, Leah stared into Jacob's eyes before she let out a watery laugh.

"Jacob… you become a rock when you sleep, no baby will be waking you up"

"Is that a yes?"

"What?"

"Will you make babies with me?" not being able to hold in her laughter, Leah burst out in loud rounds of laughter at Jacob's question. When her hilarity calmed down Jacob grinned broadly yet oh so hopefully at his laughing wife hoping she'd nod, mutter a yes, anything for him to know she wants this just as much as he does.

"What do you say babe?" his knuckles brushed over her cheek and she took in a deep breath, becoming serious again as she wrapped her fingers over his forearms again and slowly slid her flat palms over his arms and held onto his neck.

"I say… it won't hurt to try" she whispered out and knowing her words were what put the bright smile over her husband's face, Leah knew she made the right decision. She's always loved the idea of having kids, making a family and she was willing to do it with this man, because she wasn't only deeply and madly in love with him, he was her everything and she knew he felt the same about her because he wouldn't have sat there on his knees for god knows how long just to talk her into agreeing with him.

She felt him circle his arms around her shoulders and she did the same, wrapping her arms around his neck only she pushed herself off of the bed and onto the floor so that she was on her knees also, in front of him as he held her and she held him.

"You don't understand how happy you make me babe, I love you" he pressed his face in her neck and kissed the heated skin there before pressing his closed mouth over her skin where she felt him smile.

"I do understand Jake, you make me just as happy" she pressed a kiss to his jaw and pulling back, Jacob's smile fell from his face as he became serious again, holding her gaze as he played with a piece of her hair "no more phasing?"

"No more phasing" she confirmed and Jacob nodded pulling her hair behind her ear as his hand hooked around the back of her neck and he pulled her in close to him, their lips an inch apart as he whispered huskily "we start now"

"Okay" Jacob knew Leah hadn't understood him, so he chuckled and slid his other hand down her side till he was able to lift the hem of her shirt and slide it up her slender body, eyes getting heavy, he stared in her eyes and smirked as he slowly pulled her shirt off over her head and pressed her bra covered chest into his covered chest, their noses bumping slightly at his movements.

"I'm going to take you right here Lee" her lips parted at his muttered words and she swallowed, he knew she knew what he means now, without delay, she reached down and tugged his shirt over his head leaving his chest exposed for her hands to run freely over his hot and muscled body.

"Mmm" Leah muttered her agreement as she pulled her hands behind her back and freed her bra clasp before moving her hands to place them over the waist band of his track pants, tugging her hands inside slightly as their bodies pressed together again at the moment their lips claimed each other's, molding together perfectly.

Pulling his hands free from her body, Jacob undone the button on her shorts and pulled them to her knee, along with her undies before swiftly pulling her down onto her back, discarding her clothes and spreading her legs allowing him to rest his hips between her thighs as he kissed her passionately, biting onto her lip and tasting every inch of her mouth.

"Pants Jake, pants" she muttered when he pulled away for air, and begun pressing kisses to her throat and collar bone as he stood up and removed his pants, kicking them to the side before going back on top of Leah, hooking one hand under her knee while the other rested at her head, supporting himself up from putting his whole weight over Leah.

Jacob wrapped his hand around Leah's jaw, holding her face up towards his so he was able to push his lips onto hers in a heated kiss, tasting every inch of his wife and loving the feel of his rock hard errection pushing into her thigh.

"You ready baby?" Jacob whispered huskily, pushing her hair out of her face so they were able to look at each other properly. She gave him a nod, half moaning when she felt him adjust himself at her entrance as she replied "always Jake"

"Good" he bit his lip at the feel of her when he slowly pushed himself inside her, she gasped slowly, her mouth connecting with his as she welcomed him. Releasing his bitten lip, Jacob tilted his face, allowing her better access to kiss him and as he moved inside of her slowly, Leah met his every thrust, pulling her hips up to feel more of him.

No words were needed to be spoken, Leah didn't need to tell Jake what she needed, he knew. He knew right away what his wife needed and as he felt her slowly slowing with her moving hips, he moved faster, feeling her reaching her peak. It wasn't till the second time she came, Jacob did too, pushing his face into her chest, trying to catch his breath as Leah quivered under him.

"I can never get tired of you baby" he spoke, smiling against her lips as he kissed her slowly. Rolling onto his side, Jacob wrapped his arm around her stomach, sliding his hand back till his palm was resting just under her belly button "I love knowing you're going to be round with my baby soon" Leah turned her head to face him, her hand resting over his as she curled her fingers around his palm.

"You'll make the best daddy in the whole world Jake. Our baby is going to love you just as much as I do" she watched his face soften at her words and she smiled at him knowing he loved hearing sweet words from his Leah.

"I'd only be the father I am because of my lovely wife" he grinned sheepishly and Leah giggled, squeezing his hand "always so corny"

"Only for you baby" he held himself up and hovered over her, pressing kisses from her cheek, down to her collar bone and further down to her stomach, Leah slightly squirmed under his light kisses, her stomach muscles jerking with the sweet touches "Jake…" she laughed, when he pulled her hips up, as he sat back slightly, still kissing her skin.

"This is where I'm going to kiss my baby, every day I wake up knowing she's in here, growing"

"I can't be pregnant now Jake, it doesn't happen that fast" she rolled her eyes, a smile still plastered on her face "I know that Lee, that doesn't mean I won't kiss you here even if there's no baby" his grin was so goofy Leah couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay sweetie, can we get up now? My back is starting to hurt" nodding at her, Jacob pulled her up and sat her in his lap, wrapping his arms around her "where to, Mrs. Black? Bed?"

"Hmm…" Leah shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck she leaned down to press her lips to his ears as she whispered seductively "I was thinking the dresser, then maybe the door, then the bath-" Leah wasn't able to finish off her sentence as Jacob mashed his lips onto hers, hard and wanting as they rose from the floor and suddenly, Leah's ass was planted on their dresser, perfume bottles tipped over as Jacob entered her readily.

"Jake-"

"Shhh baby, I got you" Leah nodded to him, allowing him to pull her forward so she didn't hit into the loose mirror and once again, make love to her.

Jacob hadn't expected Leah to say that, but they were part shifters and they didn't tire fast enough for him to quit placing his seed inside of her. _The more times the better_ he thought to himself believing that it would be long till he had the perfect life, the dream he's been wanting for a while.

It wasn't long till he would be starting his family with Leah. _His Leah_, Leah Black.

O_o

**So what did you guys think? :)**

**REVIEW! **

**MUCH LOVE, MERRY **


End file.
